Perfect Rose
by Necratoholic
Summary: Momoshiro is having a little difficulty picking out Ryomas gift,Ryoma,on the other hand knows exactly what to get his sempaiA kiss.Momoryo.


My first prince of tennis fic so go easy ok,this is my christmas gift to you all.Merry Christmas,cha!

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx000ooo000ooo000ooo000oooXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Soft, powdery snow fell from the bleak grey sky, brigth ligthts twinkled at him from shop windows, beckoning to him.Ignoring this, Ryoma Echizen hunched his sholder, hiding himself from the cold.He hated the cold.Especially when he was alone.Everything's just colder when your alone,he thought to himself as he crossed the street, shuffling his feet in the snow. The 12-soon to be 13 year old-looked on over the world,debateing, planning, thinking...of him.Ryoma smiled slightly at the thought of his sempai.

Momo-sempai.

The small, almost pettie, boy broke into a full blown grin at the thought of Momo-sempai.The older teen was always in his thought now adays.Ok, big lie.He's been in Ryomas' thoughts since they played doubles.Or was it before that?Ryoma wasn't sure.It could have been the first day he saw him.Momo-sempai,just standing there,all cocky and smirking at the shorter freshman.Maybe that's when his heart beat faster.He wasn't really sure..All he really was sure about was that he wanted to get Momo-sempai something special for Christmas.

Very special.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx000ooo000ooo000ooo000oooXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Ryoma browsed the shelves, looking for that perfect gift.It had to be perfect since it was for Momo-sempai.He gingerly picked up a crystal rose and eyed it, golden eyes reflected in the clear surface.Too romantic, he didn't want to seem as if he was obsessing over him or that he was that romantic love type.He set it down gingerly and moved on.

On one shelf he found a beautiful dragon statue.The dragon looked feirce, it's head raised to the sky in a silent roar,the red and yellow scaled gleaming with light.He reached for it but then drew his hand away.It wouldn't do.Not romanitic enough.

"Why's this so difficult?"He murmmered into his scarf.All he wanted was a nice gift for his sempai.Something that said 'I love you' but not coming on too strongly.Shaking his head he moved on.

New racket?

No, he decided, Momo-sempai would have probably asked his parents.

Grip tape?

No.

Endurence gloves?

Nope.

Teddy Bear?

Definately not.

It was difficult.Most difficult.He needed something for his sempai.And it needed to be special.So special that you couldn't but it on a store.Or wrap.Or market.Or sell off if they didn't like it.No.It had to be very special.

Then he knew. He knew what he could give his sempai.And he didn't even need a box to go with it.

Besides,Ryoma thought with a smirk, I can't wrap.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx000ooo000ooo000ooo000oooXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Momo hummed to himself happily as he browsed the store lokking for the last person on his Christmas list-Ryoma Echizen.

He stopped abruptly and scratched the back of his neck in thought.What to get the cocky rookie...Momo sighed.He had thought this would be easy but it was proving to be rather difficult.Looking over the shelves he scratched his cheek in concentration.What to get...what to get...

Sighing he moved on.He walked past the tennis section, his dad would take care of all this, and made haste past the stuffed animal section(He stopped momentarily to look a black/green cat wit golden brown eyes that oddly reminded him of Echizen and was sorely tempted to buy it to tease the kid but decided against it.After all, it had to be special.)He stopped momentarily in the movie department but soon sped on not finding anything interesting.

"Che,"he said crossly,"how hard can it be to shop for one ochibi?"

He wasn't sure what he wanted to get the little guy.But he knew it had to be grand.Spectacular...special.

Ryoma Echizens' gift had to be very special.After all he was special himself.Momo caught himself smirking at the thought of prodigy.That cocky arrogent rookie that stole his heart.His first love(Not that he knew it at the time.)And now this was his chance to tell him how he felt(it took a lot of debating and mental conversations that go him and himself no where.

He walked onward, hands deep in his pockets, looking intensly at the shelves.Then, he saw it.(How quiant, he thought, just like a romance novel.The said object sat glisening on the shelf just begging him to pick it up.It sparkled slightly and he knew he just had to get this for his prince.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx000ooo000ooo000ooo000oooXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Are you series, Echizen?" Momo called into the reciever causing the younger boy on the other line to wince and pull the phone away.

"Hai, Momo-sempai."

Momo groaned to himself."Why do you want to come over, Echizen?"

"..."

"Echizen?"

"...I have your present Momo-sempai."Ryoma said quietly.

Momoshiro cocked an eyebrow."Can't it wait, Echizen?"

"...no."

He sighed and leaned his head against the wall.Ochibi could be so difficult."Fine.But only if I can give you my present also."

"...okay."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx000ooo000ooo000ooo000oooXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Momoshiro looked at the shorter boy who stood there in front of him, head bowed slightly, eyes hidden.

"Come in Echizen."

"Thank you..."

Ryoma entered his sempais house tentively.He couldn't waste too much time, his family was waiting.

"Well, Echizen?"

"Nani?"

Momo sighed,"Didn't you want to give me a present?"

"Hai..."

"Well?"

"...you first."

Momoshiro shrugged and pushed a small perfectly wrapped parcel into Ryoma's hands."Merry Christmas,Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma smiled up at Momo-his Momo-and stood on his tiptoes, looking deep into Momos deep violet eyes."Merry Christmas,Momo-sempai."And he leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

Momo smirked.Ochibi had made the first move.He wrapped his strong ar,s around the delicate boy and kissed him back."Is that my president,Ryoma-koi?"Ryoma blushed and nodded, leaning his head in his sempais chest.

"Ryoma-koi?"

"Hai,Momo-sempai?"

"It was the best present I ever got.Oh,and Echizen?"

"Domo?"

"We're under the misseltoe."

Ryoma looked up and stared at the hanging herb, feeling like this was a setup.

"Momo-sempai?"

"Hai,Ryoma-koi?"

"Did you plan this?"

Momoshiro smirked once again at the freshman."Maybe."

Then he leaned in and kissed Ryoma on the forehead."Maybe."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx000ooo000ooo000ooo000oooXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Ryoma sat, legs crossed with karupin in the center as he held Momo-sempais gift.He had waited till he got home to open his sempais gift.He wondered what his knew lover had gotten him.Probably something weird.He delicately tore the decorated gift, being carefull not to rip the paper itself.He now held a small box in his hands and he smiled slightly.His semapi really liked to be mysterious.He opened the box and gently dumpped the product into his hand.He stared at the familiar object and smirked at the object that Momo-sempai had gotten him.It really was special.

It was the crystal rose that he had almost gotten Momo-sempai.

He smiled at the object in his hands and brought it up to his cheek, gently stroking the delicate rose.

"Mada mada dane,momo-sempai."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx000ooo000ooo000ooo000oooXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Merry Christmas-Taichis-girl208.Let me know if you want me to put up another chapter,che?


End file.
